It's a Crazy World
by firefly120
Summary: After an embarrassing beginning, Ty and Sully try to make it through a hectic shift in one piece. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Third Watch or it's characters but I do own my characters.

My muse has returned!

Or maybe it's because school is out and I have some free time? Anyway, I wrote this entire story in a week and I couldn't believe I had thirty plus pages! After proofreading over and over, I bring you my story. I hope you like it as much as I do.

---------------------------------------------------

"So how was you weekend?" Faith asked buttoning her shirt over her vest.

"I was bored silly." Bosco said resting his shaved head on the back of the locker doors. "Misha cancelled our date on me twice this weekend."

"Misha? Sounds exotic." Sully said pinning on his badge.

"I thought so too. Turns out she's from Brooklyn." Bosco confessed hearing Faith laugh from the other isle. "Well anyway, I go to the store on Sunday and guess what?"

"No thanks." Faith said shutting her locker.

"We're going to hear it anyway Faith." Sully said putting his bag in his locker along with his street clothes.

"I see her shopping!" Bosco said.

"That's the big climax to the story Bosco? That she was buying some Cheerios?" Sully asked glancing at his watch. Ty was about to be late if he didn't haul it.

"She was wearing a wedding ring."

"Ouch."

"And a husband _and _two kids." Bosco hitting his head on the metal.

"Ahh, she wanted a _little_ something on the side?"

"I was giving her more than a _little_ Sullivan." Bosco said standing up and puffing his chest out some.

"Right." Sully muttered seeing the back door slam open. His partner Ty Davis came in already starting to pull off his shirt.

"How many more minutes until roll call?" He asked seeing everyone else dressed.

"Three minutes but whose counting?" Sully said. "What made you so late?"

"The damn car broke down on the way here." Ty said slipping on his vest. "Carlos called the mechanic and they towed it but then we had to walk here- well run."

"They know what's wrong with the car?" Bosco asked thinking about his own past car troubles.

"Something about the engine?" Ty remembered pulling on his uniform.

"Oooh, and I thought I was having a bad day."

"What do you mean?" Ty asked pulling on his shoes.

"Engine problems will probably run you three-hundred minimum if you're lucky." Bosco answered seeing Davis shake his head.

"Three-hundred!"

"I said minimum."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ty said slamming his locker shut. "Do you belie-" He turned to look at Sully and Faith but they weren't there. "They left without us?"

"Hey Boscorelli, Davis," An officer stuck his head in the door. "You're about to be stuck on desk duty if you don't hurry it up in here."

"Great." Ty said to himself. "A great start to a perfect day."

----------------------------

"Yeah, I brought in my car this afternoon. It's a grey- What do you mean 'ooh that one?' Yes, I just wanted to know if the mechanic knew what was wrong with it yet." Ty asked the mechanic holding the phone book open on his lap.

Sully listened to the one sided conversation as he drove curious to see what was wrong with it too. It was only thirty minutes into their shift and Ty spent most of it looking up the mechanic's name in the phonebook.

"You think it'll cost how much?" Ty asked not believing the price just quoted to him. "You don't fix my model car?"

'Ouch.' Sully thought looking around the streets as he stopped at a light. No matter how many years he worked the third shift, he never liked the traffic they had to deal with.

"I have to tow it to someone else's garage in the next two days? Wait a minute, who can fix my car? Yeah I'll hold." Ty said.

"How much?" Sully asked.

"Five hundred." Ty vented covering the mouthpiece of his phone. "I might as well get Carlos to put his money together with mine and buy a new one."

"Don't blame you." Sully said rolling his eyes. He heard Ty talking on the phone again as he spotted a man walking down the street.

"I have a pencil..."

Nothing really made him stand out except that Sully had seen his face before.

"Where? You're gonna have to give me directions."

Sully reached under his seat with his left hand pulling up a flyer. He held it up and compared the two pictures.

"How stupid do you have to be?" Sully asked the piece of paper.

"Huh?"Ty looked up from his phone seeing Sully looking through the windshield to the sidewalk across the intersection. He saw a man fitting the description from roll call earlier in an instant. "Couldn't be." Ty muttered looking at Sully's flyer. It was a shot from the Rubio's Deli security camera giving police a perfect view of the wanted man's face. Tony Harper. "He's still wearing the same thing from the robbery." He put his phone back to his ear. "I'll have to call you back, thanks." He hung up without waiting for an answer. The thought of catching Harper made him unbuckle his seatbelt getting ready to jump out the car and catch him before he saw it coming. "Pull up a little more and then let me out."

"You got it." Sully said speeding up a little more. "Box him in at the end of the street?"

"Tried and true." Davis said smiling. He moved his hand to the door handle ready to get out but as soon as he was opening the door Harper turned around spotting them before he started running down the sidewalk like someone had lit a firecracker under him.

"Wait! Davis!" Sully shouted but seeing Ty hop out ignoring him and cutting through the crowd of afternoon shoppers. "Crap."

"Hey, stop!" Ty shouted knowing Harper wouldn't as he crossed the busy intersection. Davis paused seeing a car skid to a stop to his left just short of hitting him before he took off again. 'What did Sully know about chasing suspects like this?' He burst down the street trying to close the gap between him and Harper weaving through the people. His adrenaline was still pumping as he crossed two more intersections. "55-Charlie at-" Ty looked up at the street signs. "800 W 54th." He said in his radio nearly tripping over a trash can.

"55-Charlie one block behind you." Sully said over the radio. Ty could tell he was running somewhere behind and not in the RMP anymore. He saw Harper dart inside an apartment building and he followed knowing Sully would be right behind him. He was out of breath when he entered the building so when he saw Harper running up the stairs he had no choice but to follow him. "Stop! Police!" He shouted running up the steps catching up to him rather easily. Harper was getting tired too as he forced a door open running inside about to shut it but Ty wedged his foot inside the door shouting when the door tried to slam on it. "Hey!" He shouted squeezing the rest of his left side in the door inching it open before he forced the door open. "Police get down!" He shouted tackling the suspect to the ground not bothering to look around for anyone else in the apartment. His mind had zeroed in on the man stupid enough to try and run.

"I didn't do nothin!" He shouted feeling Ty wrench his hands behind his back.

"You didn't do noth-" Ty scoffed pulling the man up enough to see the front door. "You rob a damn store in broad daylight, you run nearly a mile trying to get away from me, then you try and crush me in your doorway, and now you want to talk and say you didn't do nothin'? Save it." Ty said looking to his belt for his cuffs. 'Where the hell was Sully at?' He was about to radio his partner, he had his finger on the button but heard a woman curse from behind him. 'Wha-' He turned his head shouting when he felt a weight on his back that screamed.

"He didn't do it! Tony run!" The woman shouted trying to pull Davis' arms away from her boyfriend.

Two stories below, Sully paused a second catching his breath seeing that Ty was on the heels of the suspect anyway. They were after a man suspected of holding up a deli on the corner a few hours ago. They's lucked up spotting him fitting the description from earlier down to the hat and coat. That had been ten blocks ago and Sully needed to regroup after trying to keep up with his partner who was almost twenty five years younger than he was. Not to mention they were chasing a guy who was running away in fear of going to prison. If that didn't make you run like the wind, nothing else could.

Sully pulled out his gun stepping into the doorway cursing when he didn't see his partner. He only heard a baby crying in one of the apartments as he listened for anything. He rested his finger on his radio trying to decide if he should call Davis from the radio and risk exposing his position. He heard a shout from the floor above him that sounded pretty familiar as he bounded up the stairs with his gun out and ready. "55-charlie requesting back up at 1269 W 54st." He crept down the hallway hearing a fight between a few people. He recognized one of the voices behind the door before he kicked it open.

"Get off!" Ty felt the woman on his back feebly trying her best to knock him away by hitting his arms with her fist. The side of his face stung as he still managed to cuff the struggling man. This day was getting off to a horrible start. Ty heard more footsteps behind them hoping it was Sully, back up, or at least a concerned neighbor.

"On the ground! Now!" Sully shouted targeting his gun on the woman who was trying to tear Ty away from arresting Harper. Sully easily pulled her away wrenching her hands together quickly handcuffing her wrist together. "Shut your mouth!" He bellowed turning to help Ty who was slowly pulling the cuffed man up. "You all right?"

Davis felt the woman get pulled off his back still shouting and took the opportunity to stand up dragging Harper with him. He turned seeing Sully cuffing the woman as well. "Why didn't you wait?"

"Well, why didn't you..." 'Damn it, he's right.' Ty thought trying to think of something to say. He should have called back up as soon as he saw Sully wasn't behind him. He could've been killed if she had a more dangerous weapon besides her fists.

"You all right?"

Ty looked up trying not to look too embarrassed. "Yeah. Just a little sore."

"She was clocking you pretty good."

"I didn't see her coming." He mumbled feeling his cheeks burn. He decided to avoid looking at Sully as he moved past Sully with Harper. "Let's go. Resisting arrest and armed robbery. A long time before you get out again."

Sully watched him leave still holding onto the woman who was still shouting at them.

------

Sully looked over at his partner before glancing back at the road. They'd just left from the house filling out too much paperwork on the couple before being able to return to the streets. Sully was sure Ty was quite embarrassed. Not that Bosco hadn't had a good laugh about the small lady in lock up accused of assault on a police officer. That was before Faith gave him one of her patented looks to make him sober up long enough to laugh not within hearing distance.

Sully sighed not able to handle only hearing the radio chatter. "Are you still on that lady from earlier? Because if you are, get over it. It happens."

"Bosco sure didn't think so." Ty grumbled still hearing him laugh. Davis was pretty sure he was still laughing in 55-David right then. It was just another reminder that to Ty that he still wasn't as experienced as his friends.

"It was Bosco." Sully said stopping the car allowing a few children to cross the crosswalk. It was around the time they got off of school anyway. "No one else was laughing in the precinct. It could've turned serious in a minute."

"Thanks, but you're still not helping much." Ty said fiddling with the visor. "Maybe if she had been two hundred pounds heavier and looked like a man, I'd feel better."

"Well you got a skinny blonde with an attitude who must've been a monkey in a previous life the way she was on you." Sully laughed.

"Sul-"

"Run baby run!" Sully mimicked laughed. "God, she sounded like rabid animal." He said getting Ty to laugh with him. They were interrupted by the crackling of their radio.

"55-Charlie." The radio crackled.

"Not now." Ty said. "55-charlie go ahead."

"55-charlie there's a 10-69 possible missing persons at 1267 W 22nd."

"55 charlie 1267 W 22nd street." Ty said groaning. Missing persons. "This is going to last the entire shift."

"Everything is just getting better and better." Sully replied seeing Davis flip on the sirens.

------------------------

"Nice place." Ty stated seeing the tall brownstone. It was a rust colored two story building with vines purposely planted close to the building allowing them to grow up the building. There wasn't a car parked anywhere in front of the house but that didn't mean nobody was home.

"Yeah, it might be going up for sale soon." Sully said cryptically knowing family wouldn't call him in missing for no reason. He followed Ty up the steps walking past the potted flowers on the steps. "It is nice." Sully agreed looking at the front door. "Safe enough for ya?"

Ty looked at the many locks before chuckling. "Maybe someone's broken into his house before." He tapped the door with his nightstick opting not to ring the doorbell. "It might shock me." He cracked seeing Sully trying to hide his smile. "Hello? Anybody home?" He said returning to the task at hand.

They only had to wait a few moments when the door swooshed open. A man with perfectly cropped brown hair parted on the side. He had on a blue business suit and striped tie. He looked shocked to see the two at the door. "Can I help you? Is something wrong?"

Ty glanced at Sully before he spoke. "Actually sir, we're here about you."

"Me? What about?" He asked looking completely perplexed.

"Can we come in sir?" Ty said not really in the form of a question. 'Great, a false alarm.' He thought sharing a look with Sully who shrugged knowing they had to take a report.

"Oh, um sure." He said opening the door wider for Sully and Ty to come in. He shut the door locking all of the locks in a quick flurry of fingers. Something he was used to doing everyday he came home from work. He turned around seeing the two officers taking a seat on his couch. He'd paid a fortune for that antique and now two people from who knows where sat on it without even asking. 'It's just part of their plan.' He thought turning on a smile.

"Um, you can start by telling us your name, address, DOB." Sully said wanting to get this assignment over with as quickly as possible.

"Eric Rawlings 1267 22nd street. I'm thirty two and I was born in nineteen-seventy-three. I work at Marquette systems. It's just a software firm downtown." Eric said clasping his hands together as he saw the younger officer scribbling down all of the information on a pad. "Um Officer...Sullivan? You still haven't told me why you're here."

"There were concerns that you might be having problems." Sully said lightly.

"Problems?" Eric asked. "What kind of problems?"

"You're not having any problems are you?"

"What? Besides the ones everybody has. Paying the bills and what not." Eric said still trying to appear quite happy in front of the two officers.

"Nothing bothering you at work?"

"The coffee pot always being empty is all." Eric said chuckling. He turned sharply seeing the younger man move suddenly.

"Damn." Ty muttered seeing his pen run out of ink. He shook it up and down a few times before looking around at Eric. "You have a pen?"

"Yeah, hold on. I have one in my study." He said slipping out of the room. "Hard to find a decent pen these days, huh?" He shouted from the hallway.

"Blame it on the city budget." Ty shouted back stuffing his dead pen in his pocket.

"Yeah, well hopefully you won't have to worry about that for long." Eric said opening up the oak drawer in the study. He carefully slid out a handgun he had cleaned the previous night and that morning. He had intended to use it at work but they would wait. 'They must have sent the police for me.' Eric thought. 'But they won't stop you, you can still do it. You just have to change your plans.' A voice said. Eric smiled. He hadn't been to work in days and had cut himself off from everyone to prepare himself for this important day.

"Wonder how much he gets paid." Sully said out loud looking at the vases sitting on the mantle. "It's got to be at least sixty plus."

"Why? You thinking of becoming a white collar?" Ty smiled admiring the nice house.

"For this kind of money? Who knows. I might just have to join the computer age."

"All this from a person who still owns and uses a typewriter." Ty said looking around to the phone on the small end table. He saw a small yellow writing pad with it filled with red ink.

"It still works. Why would I throw it out?" Sully asked wondering how much just one of the vases cost. $1000? $2000?

"Never mind." Ty picked up the pad still hearing Sully grumble about 'technology' as he looked at the scribbling. It was angry by the way the words seemed to zig and zag with each letter. He read the top two lines. 'List of targets'. Below were a list of six names and addresses. "Oh shit."

"What?" Sully said seeing Ty blanch entirely.

"Don't move an inch or I'll kill you both."

Sully and Ty both looked up straight into the barrel of a gun.

-------------------------------

End of chapter! I wrote this entire story in about a week so no worries that you'll have to wait months to see the next chapter. -.-;

But while you wait for the next chapter, check out my other story Mistaken Identity!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your kind reviews! I was happy to come back and see that people like this story.

_ty-fan- I hope you like this chapter just as much._

_sullyfan- I'm back and you'll just have to wait and see what happens! I don't want to spoil it for you._

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Gimme that." Eric said simply nodding to the yellow pad in Davis' hand. When Ty hesitated, he shouted. "Come over here and give it to me!" 

Ty eased over holding his hand right hand as he made small steps over to him. With his left he eased it back with every step getting it closer and closer to his holster. "Okay, okay. I'm giving it to you." His fingers were mere millimeters away from his weapon when he saw Eric's hand shoot up grabbing him around the neck turning him around so his back was to him.

"You think I'm that stupid, pig?" He said looking at Sully who had pulled out his own weapon during the brief struggle. "Toss your weapon and your belt over behind me in the kitchen doorway."

"No." Sully said seeing Ty's eyes on him the entire time. "You toss your weapon over here and let him go. No good is going to come outta this if you don't let him go."

"I can't do that now, can I?" He growled placing his gun on Ty's temple still shaking.

Sully saw his partner's eyes widen as he glanced to the side seeing the end of the gun in his vision before back at Sully. Sully kept still and didn't move a muscle as he spoke. "You don't want to do that Eric. You don't want to shoot him. What good is it going to do but get you into trouble?"

"You know our plans! It's too late. No one was supposed to be here." Eric said tightening his grip. "If you leave, you'll tell everyone and you can't do that. Everything's gonna be ruined."

'Our plans?' Sully thought not sure if there was someone else in the house. "I won't tell anyone about your plans. Neither will Officer Davis there, will you?" Sully asked.

"Unh-uh." Ty forced feeling the hand tighten.

"You're both liars. Toss your stuff over now, do it!" Eric said before lowering his voice. "Or I'll kill him and whoever else I can before 'they' shoot me. Toss 'em over."

Ty felt the grip around her neck strengthen even more. Eric's fingers were digging painfully in his throat starting to close off his air. He would have said something but this man was ready to shoot anyone in the room. His eyes met Sully's who was looking at him apologetically as he slowly undid his weapon belt. So many thoughts and questions were racing through his mind telling him not to take off his belt but he knew he wouldn't let Eric touch his partner. He couldn't risk seeing Ty get hurt and possibly watching another partner die.

'No.' Ty mouthed seeing him slide the gun over to the doorway before he did the same with his belt.

"Okay Eric, I took off my weapons. Now let Ty go." Sully said making sure to use his his name. There was a better chance Eric might see Davis as a real human being with feelings instead of just a cop.

"Okay, you too."

Ty realized he was talking to him as he reluctantly did the same tossing his only weapons, his only sure fire defense, to the side in sorrow.

"Okay we gave you our weapons, what do you want?" Sully asked keeping an eye on Ty who's face was starting to turn an unpleasant shade of red.

"Sit down over there against that wall." Eric motioned with his gun pushing Ty forward to Sully who caught him before he could fall.

Davis wanted to say something but he was overtaken by a fit of coughs. What did the handbook say about this? Sully gently tugged his sleeve pulling him to where Eric wanted them to go. Ty looked at Sully ready to pull away but Sully's eyes told him a different story; 'Stick together and don't try nothing stupid.' One that told him to follow suit. Ty saw Eric wasn't looking directly at them as he was going through their gun belts and looked down to Sully's ankle with his eyes before looking back up silently asking if he had a back up weapon. Sully shook his head to the silent question. Unlike Bosco, he didn't feel the need to carry two guns all the time. One had been enough for the past twenty years. Had been.

Eric kept his gun on them as he looked through their stuff looking for the right tools. 'Can't let them leave.' The voice said as Eric's hands grabbed the two silver bracelets. "I know. I definitely know."

Sully looked at Davis who shrugged not knowing who the hell Eric was talking to as they watched. Eric turned around tossing the two pairs of cuffs at them. "Officers, you're gonna put those on. One of you is gonna be cuffed to that radiator and use the other pair to cuff each other together. Do it." He emphasized his point by raising his gun to eye level.

'Damn it.' Ty thought seeing they had no choice. He'd only been on the job for one year. His mind went blank when he thought about how to deal with mentally unstable people. 'Carefully. Very carefully.' He cuffed himself to Sully's right wrist before looking at Eric again. "Why are you doing this? We didn't do anything to you."

"It's called punishment." Eric sneered seeing the quiet shock on his face. "You don't know me but I know you. I know why they sent you here."

"You don't want to do this." Sully said looking at the handcuffs that were in front of him. "We can still walk out of here Eric."

"Don't make me cuff you myself, Officer Sullivan." He said watching the older cop cuff himself to the cold metal radiator. "'They're' jealous of my success so they joined your side. You're with them." He scoffed looking at Davis. "I know all of you."

"What do you mean?" Sully asked. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Ty who seemed to be stuck looking between the gun and the front door. He wasn't going to be much help but Sully wasn't even sure about himself. "We've never met you before today."

'He's asking too many questions.' A voice said. 'He's going to sabotage everything we've been working on.' Eric nodded knowing he was right.

"How?" Sully asked getting a shaking gun get turned on the both of them. Sully swore his heart froze and he felt Ty stiffen beside him seeing where the weapon was trained.

"It's not hard. They tell me who's trying to get me. You're asking too many questions. They don't like you so I can't let you leave. I just can't." Eric said swiveling his arm to aim and pulled the trigger.

* * *

What happened? Only I know until I post chapter three. Please review and tell me what you think. I had to leave you with a cliff hanger:) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Third Watch or the characters of the show. I do own the other characters!

Wow! It has been a while but I'm back. Thank you to sullyfan for once again pushing me to update-- and letting me know someone likes to read my stories!

* * *

It's a Crazy World

Chapter 3

"Watch my arm! I think you broke it!" A man whined almost getting dragged through the police lobby. His arm had felt fine until the smaller cop had yanked him out of the car. He was pretty sure that the cop had popped something out of socket. Sam noticed that only a few people looked his way and most of them were civilians. Most of the officers scoffed and kept on talking to each other and passed him by like a stranger. Well, a common criminal.

"Can it already, you think I care if you're hurt?" Bosco said pushing the sorry specimen of a man in front of him. him up the stairs behind Faith.

Swersky was one of the few officers around in the lobby that noticed poor Sam and 55-David entering the precinct. He had to shake his head seeing two of his most controversial and respected officers come in. He'd just got off the phone with the emergency operator just a few seconds earlier and needed the pair to check on a disturbance.

"Faith-" Swersky started.

"Book it under armed robbery will ya Faith? I'll take this moron up to booking." Bosco interrupted pushing Sam up the stairs.

"It was a misunderstanding, Officer. She's senile." Sam said hoping his second explanation would suffice better than his first.

"Trying to steal from a defenseless old woman. That's even low for a loser like you. She's somebody's poor old grandmother." Bosco admonished holding back laughter as he thought about what happened.

Mr. Sorry Specimen of a Man, or Samuel Wright as his ID said, had been caught trying to hold up an old lady in front of Dia's Jewelry Store. The lady was eighty and used a cane to get around with. Bosco was shocked when they rode up to the scene to see the lady beating her assailant silly with it. She might have been eighty but moved like she had never passed forty.

"Don't worry, we'll let you get nice and cozy with your roommates."

"Bosco!" Swersky said getting both of their attention. "Yokas!"

"Yeah boss?" Faith asked seeing the older man looking a bit miffed. 'Oh great, what'd Bosco do this time?' She looked over at her partner who had the same look on his face. Faith knew he must have been doing a mental check over anything he might have done wrong lately.

"I need you two to go check on 55-Charlie's position. They're not answering their radios. They were answering a 10-69 an hour ago and I haven't heard anything from them." Swersky said looking every bit concerned.

"You sure? Sully might just be too caught up in his meal to notice what time it is." Bosco said laughing it off.

"Come one Bos, this is serious." Faith said seeing Bosco look back at Swersky. "They wouldn't still be on a meal break. They would've called it in too."

"You try their cell phones yet?" Bosco asked forgetting about his prisoner that was still begging him to turn him loose.

"No answer." Swersky said grimly looking at Bosco's arrest. "I'll take this guy and get him booked. Just get back out there and see if you can raise them on the radio."

Bosco let Sam go and followed Faith out the station. "I knew this wasn't going to be a good day." He muttered grabbing his keys from his pocket. "I had a feeling..."

"I'm trying the radio until we get there." Faith said getting in the RMP. "Maybe they'll answer it if it's one of us. Maybe they really are still getting something to eat?"

"I hope so." Bosco said pulling away from the station.

END OF CHAPTER!

_The voices were devastating. They swirled around and around speaking up when they wanted to, like some kind of a sick hellish carousel. They seemed to only speak up when something had to be decided. They were always there to help him, comfort him, but he wasn't sure about one voice. He'd did what it said but it didn't feel good like he was promised. Why didn't it feel good?_

"Help me!"

Eric looked down at the young police officer shouting at him. 'What did I do?' Eric asked himself looking at the ground...

It was bad.

Ty had seen Eric pulling the trigger and had squeezed his eyes tight jumping when he heard the loud 'pop' of the gun knowing it was going to hit him. It was only a matter of how much damage would be done. He'd led a pretty fulfilling life. His family might be sad for awhile but they'd eventually be okay. At least this is what Ty hoped. He'd waited a few seconds for the white light he had read so much about to appear in front of him but either death took a long time or Eric had missed him. Ty had opened his eyes seeing something far worse than his own death.

Sully.

He was laying back against the impeccably clean white wall looking at Eric in wide eyed shock as he pulled up his free hand from the side of his stomach revealing dark red blood.

'Not again.' That was all Ty could think as he managed to snap put of his trance hearing Eric babbling. Davis didn't know what he was doing as he helped ease Sully down. "Oh God, come on Sul. Please." Ty had forgotten about the gunman behind him muttering to nobody as he pulled Sully's shirt open feeling the button's pop on his face as he tried to undo the straps of his vest with one hand, which wouldn't be easy even on a normal day. The bullet had gone right through the Kevlar. Ty had always thought vests worked, or at least that was what the handbook had always said. He also remembered how Sully tossed out his handbook for him on his first day. He looked at Sully's face seeing his partner's eyes trained on the wall beside them, past him, and Ty tried his best not to lose it. "Sul?"

He didn't say anything as Ty called his name again as he pressed his hand against the small wound on his side. "Come on Sully don't do this to me now."

"What are you doing? Don't you help him!" Eric ordered seeing the young cop helping Sully.

"Sully? Sully come on." He voice was coming out as a tight whisper as he tried to get Sully to talk. He pulled his right hand to try and tear off his own jacket to staunch the bleeding when he felt it pull against the cuff.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rawlings said coming over. "I didn't say you could talk to him. He's supposed to die! Stop talking to him!" He shouted aiming his gun at Ty.

"No." Ty didn't even have to think about it as he kept his eyes on his partner's face that a moment ago was a still mask had now turned into a mask of pain. The kind of mask Ty hoped meant he was awake. He felt the gun at his back and he looked forward into the white paint just knowing he was going to feel hot metal lodge in his back at any second.

"I said get away from him." He pushed the gun in emphasis into his back making Ty jerk forward.

"You have to let me help him. I'm not leaving him." Ty forced himself to ignore him still calling Sully's name. Sully wouldn't leave him there to bleed to death. Ty knew Sully would risk his life to for his any time of the week.

"I need something to help stop the bleeding." Ty asked hearing his voice shake. He felt nothing but hate as he looked back at Eric but he needed him even though he wasn't sure what would happen if he turned his head away. "Please."

"He dies. 'They' said he's going to tell everyone my plans."

"He can't ruin anything!" Ty shouted grabbing onto what little courage he had as he looked at Eric. He had forgotten his own safety as he challenged Eric. "You shot him. We can't say anything as long as we're trapped in this house."

"I don't know, I don't know..." Eric said grabbing his hair as he tried to think. "I need to think about this." He said walking out of the room and the gun disappeared.

"Hey!" Ty asked feeling dread build up in his stomach. "Come back!" 'Where was he going?'

"Ty..."

Ty could only shake his head feeling the tears building in his eyes as he saw his partner slowly look at him. "I'm right here Sully, keep talking to me. I'm here."

"Damn." Sully groaned.

Ty let out a cross between a laugh and a sob seeing he was awake and still grouchy. "You're okay. You're gonna be okay." He repeated quickly gripping Sully's hand.

"That little son of a bitch shot me." Sully hissed feeling Ty press harder on his stomach making his vision go white before returning to normal.

"It's not too bad. I just gotta stop the bleeding."

Sully fought off a gag seeing Davis wipe his face leaving to streaks of blood across his cheek. It was quiet for a moment before Ty spoke up. "I think he'll let us go. He left a minute ago saying something about he was going to think. Maybe he wants something from us?" Ty whispered receiving a tired glare from Sully. "I mean he wouldn't hold us here for nothin', right Sul?"

"He's crazy if you haven't noticed." Sully forced out, This pain was like nothing he'd ever felt in his entire life. 'This is how it feels to be shot.' He thought ironically. They had to make it out of there. He could see dried blood smeared on his partner's face like war paint.

"Shut up!" Rawlings screamed.

Ty snapped his head around getting hit in the face with a face full of blankets. He peeled them off his face thinking he should say thank you but he still saw hard steel in Eric's eyes.

"Help your partner." He said cryptically motioning towards him with his still warm gun seeing the utter confusion on Ty's face not sure what to do.

Davis could hear his brain trying to tell him not to move but the voices were so far away as he pressed the thin blanket against the wound.

"Ah God, that hurt!" Sully groaned hearing Davis' apologies over the dull roar in his ears.

"-to do it. I'm so sorry." Ty said fighting back tears.

'Not now. You got to keep it together for Sully.'

Faith pulled up across from Eric's address seeing 55-Charlie parked in front of the small brownstone. "You see anything?" Bosco asked stepping out the car.

"I can't see anything from here either." Faith said shutting her door putting her hand on her radio. "55-David to 55-Charlie."

Silence.

Bosco undid the button on his holster seeing Faith had already having done so before she moved over to his side of the car. They quickly crossed the street coming up to the house from the side. "No one's in the car." Bosco said creeping low as he squatted beside the hood shaking his head as he felt it. "It's cold." He said walking back to Faith who was by a window.

"All the blinds look shut tight." Bosco said out loud.

"It's only five thirty. There's still another good three hours left of daylight." Faith said looking around the peaceful neighborhood seeing a young woman walking her dog not noticing the officers crouched beside the house. "Back up?" Faith asked taking her weapon out and holding it by her side.

Bosco looked at the same woman who rounded the corner away from them before looking back at the front door of the house. "No, lets just try and knock." He said. "We don't know what's going on in there. Maybe it's nothing." They moved casually past the front window and up the stairs before standing on either side of it with guns out and ready.

Faith stayed on her side as she knocked three times. "Sir? Hello? Could you answer the door please? It's the police. We just want to speak with you." There were footsteps inside and she looked at Bosco who flattened himself against the siding ready to spring at whoever answered.

Ty looked up with Eric when they both heard the knock at the front door. "Please!" Ty whispered not finding the nerve to shout for help. "Just let us go."

"Don't you make another sound." Eric whispered walking quietly to the door.

"Police."

'Faith!' Ty thought grasping onto Sully harder. He didn't have to wait as he heard the man shout something unintelligible. Ty could hear another voice he knew was Bosco before he made a quick decision. He couldn't let them come inside and be brought in on this situation. They could get help if they knew what was going on.

"Don't." Sully panted already seeing the wheels working in his partner's brain.

"They can get us help Sully." Ty argued quietly already knowing what he was going to do. He saw Eric starting to slide the chain off the door with his gun held steady in his other hand.

"And get Faith and Bosco shot?" Sully asked biting back the pain that was starting to take over his senses.

"You can't stay in here." Ty said quickly looking back and forth at the door.

"And you want to risk killing two people over me?"

'To save you, yes.' Ty thought knowing what he wanted to do.

Faith's voice came through the door again. "Hello? Anybody home."

'Do it, Davis.' Ty thought taking a deep breath. "Faith! We're in -"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence as a loud crack silenced him.

* * *

Ooooooh got ya again! What will happen next? Hmmm... 


End file.
